


Three A.M.

by cinnamont



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamont/pseuds/cinnamont
Summary: Written for a tumblr prompt: I SWEAR to GOD if I hear you showering at THREE IN THE MORNING again, I will seriously fight you, the pipes in this building are RIGHT above my bedroom, WHY are you taking showers at THREE AM AU





	Three A.M.

Kurt woke with a jerk. It only took a second to identify what had jarred him out of a deep sleep - the metallic banging as this relic of a building was trying to warm up water through its decrepit pipes - ran right through his bedroom wall! Kurt rolled his head to stare blurry-eyed at his vintage clock. Three twenty-six in the freaking morning! THAT’S IT!!

Rage bubbled up wiping away the last vestige of sleep. He ripped back the covers and shoved his feet into his slippers. He was going to give his inconsiderate neighbor a piece of his mind. Who needs to take a shower at three in the morning anyway?!?! It was bad enough that Kurt had pulled the late night shift at the dinner - and didn’t get home until after midnight - during the same semester he had his only 7 am class. This schedule was going to be the death of him - but not before he murdered his neighbor for interrupting what few precious hours of sleep he had!

Kurt stopped at the door one floor up from his and banged loudly. Nothing. He banged again. Nothing. “I know you’re in there!” he shouted at the door and banged again.

The door swung open and Kurt opened his mouth to deliver an epic Hummel beatdown but instead his mouth just hung open. Standing before him was a man naked as the day he was born except for a towel hastily wrapped around the tiniest waist held up only by a fisted hand. Water and soap suds dripping down a nicely defined chest of smooth creamy skin - painted gold! Why was he covered in gold body glitter? Why was the universe perversely testing him this way?

“Um… you know it’s three in the morning… right?”

Why did his voice sound like caramel?

Right. Three in the morning. “Yes!” Kurt snapped. He came up here for a purpose. “You!” Should he jab a finger at his chest? Right between those pectorals because he had a point to make. “Are showering at three in the morning! You know the pipes bang when you heat up the water, right!”

The man’s already wide eyes framed in thick wet lashes widened even more in consternation. Dammit! He would not feel sorry for him. “Oh God, I-I’m so sorry,” he stammered. “I didn’t realize….” A flush spread across the man’s cheeks and Kurt wanted to smack himself in the face. Concentrate! On the droplets running from his belly button. Not that!!

“It’s just… I can’t sleep with this body paint,” the man was saying.

“Why?” Kurt groaned. Why God do you hate me?

The blush deepened. “It’s the only job I could get… cage dancing at the club… the hours are crazy but it pays.”

A cage dancer! Fuck me…. Kurt’s eyes snapped open at the man’s chuckle. “I did not say that out loud?”

“I think you did,” he chuckled again. “Look, I’m sorry. Maybe I… I can take sponge baths from now on.”

“Or you could just use my shower……”

…..

Kurt’s back hit the tiled wall. The water was spraying directly on the side of his face but it was hard to care with Blaine’s mouth on his and his soapy hangs gripping firm rounded butt cheeks. He could afford to flunk one class this semester, right? Then Blaine’s mouth found that spot under his ear and suck, rolling his eyes back into his head. Worth it.


End file.
